Genadi Magari
Etymology Genad (ge-nadi): I was bad and just chose a 6 lettered name... Magari (mah-gah-ree): Italian, loosely translates to: I wish!; if only!; yeah right! Horn placement is reminiscent of a halo. Her symbol (ð) is lowercase for the "th" sound. It is sometimes used interchangably with the þorn symbol, but she would never ever use such naughty iconography. Personality and Traits Your (meddlesome) fairy god lusus! She loves butting in and giving well-intentioned, but BAD, life advice. She prefers to stay out of the limelight, and instead help others shine! Genadi believes in magic with all her heart, but is unable to produce any. She insists on using her Miracle Fetch Modus and Wandkind, despite being unable to get either to work. It brings her great shame, as a fairy god lusus, to admit such a fault, but she won't give up. She won't quit on you or herself!!! Genadi loves romance! It moves her so deeply that she would cry even while watching romcoms. She tore out her tear ducts after being thoroughly embarrassed by her behavior and can no longer produce any tears... She loves quadrant vacillation and True Love, but her concept of true love is a bit different from other trolls. Its's love so deep that cannot be contained by quadrants. Love that can kill... Basically, she is a big name fan in the Troll Romeo and Juliet fandom. Relationships Viviet Genadi's former moirail. The two vacillated into black territory when Viviet caught her crying while watching some shitty romcom. Genadi considers their ancestors' relationship to be a failure, and has devised a plan to "do it better". Harkka The two used to be rivals in FLARP, but have teamed up since realizing their similar goals of wanting to help others. Harkka invited Genadi to help aid in her revolution against the high bloods, but Genadi ultimately declined. No matter how tempting Harkka's offer, Genadi already swore she would be the one to kill Viviet. Gravia The two of them co-write (erotic?) friendfiction. They were too caught up with their writing instead of focusing on their frog breeding duties. Venera Genadi has seen Venera and Marsos's relationship vacillate from red to black to pale (although it mostly remains red) and has seen it's potential! She thinks it would be beautiful if their relationship ended like the one in Troll Romeo and Juliet. Itanii Itani's attempts at romance are always a delight. Genadi has teased and hinted at his admirers, but Itanii is too dense to pick any of it up... Genadi often asks Itanii to sew roleplay costumes for her FLARP sessions. Peleze The fact that Peleze can use magic with his stupid pencilkind aggravates her. She claims that she cannot read his even stupider typing quirk. Lusus Genadi's lusus is an average sized hummingbird with a goofy unicorn horn. When she was younger, she was upset to be stuck with such a lame lusus, instead of a Mother Grub. She has since then reconciled with her lusus, although still finds him to be a bit too fussy. Jeez, doesn't he know she's not a grub anymore! Ancestor Genadi considers her ancestor as a complete joke, failure, and embarrassment. She vows to do better and set precedent for her future descendant. Category:Troll